


【米英】阿尔弗雷德无处可去 02

by nokorono



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokorono/pseuds/nokorono
Relationships: 米英
Kudos: 8





	【米英】阿尔弗雷德无处可去 02

DAY 2 

在我还不会拉丁文写作的时候我曾听过一首歌。歌词里写着：“白鸽要飞过多少片海才能在沙滩上安眠，男孩要走多少路才能成为男子汉。”当然，那个时候我根本不知道三十年前这首歌面世时世界是个什么样子。

哦我和亚瑟原本有那么多的不同。我爱死了牛仔夹克和马丁博士但他只每天穿着一模一样的刻板西装夹着公文包在议会大厦里进进出出从不厌倦，就算假期也最多在衬衫外面套上一件颜色丑爆的毛衣，拉上紧绷绷的基佬裤子--他的审美简直糟糕得要命--去汉普斯特德公园过喂鸽子这样的中老年人生活。亚瑟喜欢在早上读泰晤士报而我总是在他以为我早已睡去的夜晚偷偷捧着手电在被子里会晤阿西莫夫。他每天必泡的伯爵茶已让我闻到那味道就想吐，而我偷偷塞进书包里的麦当劳叔叔外卖总会被他寻着气味第一时间发现然后呵斥我，逼着我亲手把它们扔进垃圾桶--政客都一样心狠手辣！

但是这首歌算是为数不多的可以把我们联系起来的东西。因为这句歌词，我们曾一起哼唱过。

那是前年的圣诞节，我迈向十三岁的门扉已经快要开启了一半。大会刚刚结束，亚瑟难得有更多闲暇时间。他给我做了蛋糕（他说他是第一次做并且准备了整整一下午所以我完全没有介意那个一生难忘的味道--其实说真的我觉得也还不错？）我们都好不容易把嘴边最后一抹奶油（应该大概是奶油）舔干净，在窗外的大雪开始呼啸之前我们打开了电视，我原本以为现在所有的电视台都会安排一班穿着唱诗服的小孩子唱jingle bell。但是屏幕里放的却是这首歌。

“How many roads must a man walk down   
before they call him a man？”

我小时候在家乡听过这歌，所以立马跟着唱了出来，但我没想到亚瑟也会唱。从没听过他唱歌的我曾一度以为他只会听里克·阿斯特利什么的。更令人惊奇的是，他唱起歌来音色异常的好听。唱腔也很动情.......虽然赶我还是差点。

一个男孩要走多少路才能被称作一个男人？

“你的祖父母应该经历过那个年代的事情。我记得他们当时是在费城住来着？我倒是不确定琼斯爷爷他是否有参加过游行.......现在中学的人文课--或者公民课？--有讲到那段历史吗？”不知道哪里摁开了开关，亚瑟又喋喋不休起来。

“够了打住，我对过去的事情可是一点兴趣都没有。”

他脸色一沉，“阿尔弗雷德，打断别人说话是相当失礼的行为。”

“你自己不也总是打断我说话吗？在你指责我这个那个的时候。”

“什--”

他似乎还准备反驳些什么，但是我不予理会，因为我本就从不冤枉任何人。更何况，窗外那势头惊人的雪完全抓住了我的注意力。我趴到窗台那边，哈了口气，然后伸掌抹开，水珠的质感残留在我没有手套覆盖的指肚上。

绽放在空中的纯白花朵，密密麻麻铺满了整个视野。

门口的信箱，深色的篱笆墙，石板排出来的小径，世界已经是白色的海洋。

我被这景色完全震惊了，忍不住感慨：“快来看啊亚瑟！今年的雪真他妈大。”

“噢，不，我可从没教过你说那样的分词。”说话者总是找不准我的点。并且不用回头也知道那家伙已经染上恼怒的神色。但没关系，很正常，习惯就好。“还有，窗边很冷，快点过来壁炉这边。”

冷？

“别让我说第二遍，阿尔！”

唔哦......如果没有这一层玻璃相隔，我现在是处在怎样的寒冷天地之中呢？

一个巨大的喷嚏将我打出柔软泛白的梦乡。

阵阵隐痛随着意识的苏醒侵袭了我的太阳穴和后脑。我挣扎着，想要睁眼但是很难，因为一旦眼皮扯开一条缝立马就有针一样扎眼的白炽光线灌进来。

缓了一会儿之后我终于适应了这白光。映入眼帘的，是头顶天花板上看起来摇摇欲坠的吊灯。

旁边的基尔伯特翻了个身。我严重怀疑我刚才是被这家伙的白头发扫到鼻孔才打了个那么夸张的喷嚏。

不过，真正需要考虑的是，我是什么入睡的？我侧头打量着四周，这里的确是基尔伯特那个狭小又超乱的出租屋没错，而地板上横七竖八倾倒着的酒瓶子让我知道了如果不是那个喷嚏我现在还处于宿醉之中。

而我之所以会在这个地方宿醉的原因是......我离家出走了。

我突然有些颓然，吃力地坐起来。

“琼斯？”

WTF这里还有别人？！我被背后突然的唤声吓了一跳，但很快故作镇定，挂着一滴冷汗，回头看去。

一个水蓝色眼睛、发色和基尔伯特一样浅但还是能明显看出沉淀着的金色素的、梳着只有亚瑟那个年纪的人才会留的大背头的男人--不，男孩。

他指了指被我起身的动作掀翻的小毯子，看来正是他给我们盖上的。

“啊哈，你好？我想你是......是......”我歪了歪嘴角，这家伙让我眼熟无比可我就是一下想不起来他叫什么。

大背头一脸了然的点头示意，“应该说好久不见，琼斯。上一次见面还是春天时候的事情了。我的名字是路德维希。”

“路德.......？哦，哈！我知道你了。”脑海里的印象一点点清晰起来。

\---------------------

四月的一个布谷鸟叫没完的再平常不过的半夜，当我流着与这个时节格格不入的大汗，哼哧哼哧骑着爱车托尔尼以惊人的速度腾飞在少人的大街上的时候，余光里后方还有一辆飞驰的自行车，已经逐渐快要和我并驾齐驱。骑车的人似乎是比我更十万火急。

他穿着哈里斯中学的校服，还没换下。那是区里最棒的公立学校。

“嘿！”

在这个时候见到同龄人很不容易，我保持着疯狂蹬车的姿势偏回头对他打了招呼。“你这是要去哪啊伙计？不会也是叶奥尔德酒馆吧？”

对方脚下的动作同样一刻不停。只是点点头，皱紧眉头，一脸苦闷的严肃。

那个表情让我觉得这个人是不是正在胃痛什么的。

我的猜测在十五分钟后被验证了。当我好不容易提着满脸通红一派胡话酒嗝不断的亚瑟走出酒馆，费力地将软的跟坨泥一样的他架上自行车后座时，刚才那个小子也紧随其后地同样拎着一个人出来了。

之前没看清他长什么样子，但这下在昏黄的路灯下，他那中学生一般不会梳的严谨发型让我印象深刻。而他的五官更是让我觉得和什么人格外相似。

“嗝......啊，阿尔弗雷德？”瘫坐在他脚边那个戴着连帽衫的脑袋抬头说话了，从衣帽衫外露出几缕那标志性的白头发，是基尔伯特。

“嗯是我。在这里见到你我......我很高兴？”我两手穿过亚瑟的胳肢窝防止他从后座一头栽下来。转而面向刚才的那个男孩，“你难道就是基尔伯特的弟弟？叫路德里希、还是罗德维希来着的那个？”

“路德维希。”对方的声音是不同于少年的沉稳。接着，我亲眼见证了他，从衣兜里掏出一板阿斯利康，掰了两片，吞下去。没错，生，吃。他生吃了直径一点五厘米的药片。还是两粒。

我感到自己的喉咙有点发堵。

但来不及去管基尔伯特他弟弟的事情了。我想路德维希一定能理解我接下来要载着一个醉鬼安全回家然后给他冲洗身子再拖上床是多么艰苦卓绝的工程，这还得是在保证对方一会儿不会呕吐的情况下。

我将亚瑟的两手环在我的腹部，勉强固定好姿势，踩上踏板，开始了屁股几乎离开坐垫的又一轮地狂瞪，在这个时候如此感谢柯克兰家的夫人和老爷的基因让后座那个青年体重如此轻。

\---------------------

痛苦的回忆就此打住吧。

我揉了揉脑袋，站起来，但是四下太乱找不到地方坐，只能尴尬地又在这个硬邦邦的床板上坐下。路德已经在帮他哥掖被子了。基尔伯特像个婴儿一样砸吧起嘴巴。国王居然会在睡觉时露出这样毫无防备的一面，这有点叫人吃惊。

“你什么时候回这里的？抱歉，我一直以为哈里斯是寄宿学校。”我的意识还不太清醒，发音有些含糊，“我真想我没有打扰到你们！对吧？”

“没事，平时弗朗西斯他俩也总是过来，他们喝到睡觉，东趴西倒，你们好歹还能好好睡到板子上。”

“可你怎么回来的如此晚？--”我和你哥开始大喝特喝的时候应该都已经快零点了。还有这么个小地方，我把你床占了那你睡哪儿？吊在天花板上吗？我在心里嘟囔个不停。

“我在做24小时便利店的夜间兼职。”

“哇，那样也行？”

“哪里打工税收都一样。多做一点没什么不好。”

“啊！那你，你真是厉害！”

我记得基尔伯特很自豪的跟我说过他弟弟曾经拿过政府奖学金。今天的我更加感受到了，虽然是兄弟，但这差距也太大了。

“我一会儿就要去上课了，所以如果哥哥醒来，请你跟他说一下桌上是我给他准备的早餐。当然，琼斯你也有份，如果你饿了现在就可以吃，是我打工那里的三明治，味道不错，没有黄瓜片。”

我点着脑袋，望向他所提到的三明治，嘴巴诚实地开始分泌唾沫。眨了眨眼，心中突然滋生出奇怪的感受。

“路德？”

“嗯？”他疑惑地抬起眼注视我，停下手中收拾书包的动作。

像你这样一个品学兼优勤工俭学的学生，“你一直都这么照顾基尔伯特么？”没有抱怨地，一点不会累，一点不会烦？

路德维希深深地看着我。

然后，他压低了声线。

“我希望我没记错，琼斯，你也有个哥哥？”

我像被人踩到不存在的尾巴一样地跳起来，完全没有注意到自己音量的加大，“不是，没有！亚瑟柯克兰不是我哥哥，看姓氏不就知道了吗？我解释了大概有一万遍了。--好吧这或许不是重点。”反应过来之后，我挠挠后脑，“怎么了？”

“.......我哥哥他，身体其实不好。这个他们大概还没告诉你。”

“什什什么？”

“这是有些难以置信。”

岂止是“有些”难以置信！我瞠目结舌。那个拳头超硬打架技术一流的流氓小子会得病？如果你告诉我是白化病还勉强可以接受。

“不过，这千真万确。虽说好的坏的，一切都无法预料，不知道未来会是什么样子。”路德的脸色覆上阴霾。

“哦，那真是......我是说，呃，非常遗憾知道这件事。”突然被如此告知的我还是有一点尴尬，用不断加快的语速掩饰着情绪的不安，“嗯，如果有什么可以帮忙的就尽管和英雄说吧！他什么都会为你们解决的！！当然这并没有别的意思所以前提是你们需要.....”

“我想是哥哥故意不和你讲，但不管如何，我希望他和朋友们在一起的时候可以稍微克制一下。你知道的，各方面。”他已经走到门口，在这样脏乱差的环境下只能以跨步的方式--然后替我们关上了灯。

“好的我会的！”我举手摆出敬礼的造型，由衷地说道，“路德，你真的很爱你哥。”

一下比刚才暗下来一些的空间。路德维希在浅笑，也许只是一下子，也许并没有--总之看不清。“哥哥总是在惹麻烦，难免让人很无奈，”他的语气复杂，可没人会觉得那是真的烦恼。

“但是，他也很爱我。”

我怔住。

哦对，忘了说了。

路德维希被施密特是一号邦国的第五号成员，称号是国王最最宝贝起来的，西王子。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

基尔伯特醒来的时候，路德维希已经去学校了。我当然还在这里，除了学校，我也没别的地方可以去。但显然今天的课程我们也不会去上。所以我一点也不急着要叫醒他。

更何况，我其实一直蹲在门口走廊里悄悄抽烟。能量输入已经严重超标。然而思绪依然很乱。

除开我在刚上中学时和班上同学一起去一起北边郊外出游挤在帐篷里过夜，这是我第一次离开亚瑟的大屋子，睡在别的陌生的地方。

老实说这样的体验，我并不讨厌。反而会让我觉得很自在。虽然没有宽敞的席梦思和柔软的绸缎被单，耳边指不定会爬过蟑螂老鼠，基尔伯特的呼噜声也很吵，但我睡得挺爽的。因为，我什么也不用去想，也不用担心会不会又被谁指责。

可这真的是我想要的吗？

如果不是，那我真正想要的是什么？

因为举在空中过久，燃尽的灰烬自己因为重力抖落到我的脚丫里。

在我站起来抖掉它们的时候，基尔伯特乱糟糟的脑袋已经凑到我旁边。

\--“你在这里干什么？”

你在这里干什么你在干什么你干什么。这句话，过去那么多个清晨，中午，傍晚，我都能听到它从同一个人的嘴巴里冒出。

而被问到话的人，过去这个时候不是还死死扯着被子不肯起来就是在院子里观察牛角蟋和星瓢虫，或者是在太阳的余晖下就着晚霞，靠墙忘情地摆好忧郁的造型一口一口的吞云吐雾。

“.....尔弗雷德，本大爷跟你说话啊？”

“是的？”我回过神来。

“刚才弗朗那混蛋来过吗？”

“啊哈？并没有。”

“干，还以为他们真的过来了。那俩人又耍我，把大爷我吵醒了。”他举起一个满屏幕未接来电的手机伸到我面前，烦躁地抓着头。

手机！亚瑟也会给我打这么多电话吗？天，我多希望这个时候摸一下裤兜就能摸到那块该死的金属板。

“你也别再傻站着了。快干活吧。”

“干活？卷烟吗？”我看着已经开始换衣服的基尔伯特。“你又接到新生意了吗？”想到路德维希之前告诉我的话，我决定要开口劝一下他少抽点烟。

“拜托，一号邦国可不是私人烟厂啊！”基尔伯特的眼里写满的几乎是鄙视，脸上却咧开了笑容，堵回了我要说的话。“别忘了我们真正的定位：西区最有影响力的青少年团伙！别看人少，重要的场合我们绝对不缺席。”

无视我头顶的大问号，基尔伯特披上那件红色防晒外套，潇洒地旋转着指尖的钥匙环，砰的一脚将门踹上。

\---------------------

揍飞到空中的臼齿，带着几滴溅出来的口水，在半空花式旋转两周半，划出血腥的弧线。

捂住脸的刺青男，表情因痛苦而狰狞。不知道来自谁的嚎哭怒骂尖叫狂吼一齐一齐一齐一齐快要涨破耳膜，一时间把四周充斥的各种肉体撞击和骨头扭曲的闷响都掩盖。我重复出拳的动作没有停下，打击到坚硬人体骨骼之后指关节也跟着痛到麻木。头晕目眩。

一声尖锐的呼喊突然直直刺入耳蜗，“阿尔弗雷德，闪开！”

是基尔伯特！我慌忙地清醒过来往右边一侧身。一米长的铁棍几乎是擦着我的鼻头狠敲了下去，我他妈都能闻到那上面腥腥的锈味。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”依然无法分辨，这声叫唤是来自被重击的人还是见到那家伙头顶溢出来的血的我自己。

但几乎是同时，另一声呼喊盖过了我。“基尔伯特，闪开！”

像是不需要反应地，白发小子比我动作更快地回撤到了一边。只一两秒不到的功夫，那个不知何时欺身向他的肥球就已经倒下。而那粗壮肥硕的身躯背后是放心地呼出一口气笑起来而同样举着一米长铁棍的安东尼奥。

基尔伯特完全兴奋起来地怪叫一声，把手中的棍子扔给我。又有人朝他扑来，他干脆的给出直拳回踢，动作一气呵成。像是在给安东尼奥证明着他一个人也能撩倒所有这些不识好歹的家伙。

天，他哪里是个病号。他那个弟弟一定是在骗我！！

基尔伯特浮夸地像是掸去脏物一般拍拍手掌，接回我手中的铁棍的同时侧头冲我吹了声口哨，尾音上扬，那是挑衅的音符。

耳旁仿佛奏响震天的战鼓。但疯狂分泌的肾上腺素让我已经想不了那么多，顶着额头的一滴豆大的汗珠，迎面那个握紧拳头向我冲过来的人，我兴奋地扯开一抹笑，再度加入这一场三个区地下团体之间足以载入史册的荣誉之战.......

\--俗称聚众斗殴。

\---------------------

“......然后那家伙说‘还我的马子来’，接着门牙就这么飞了出去。可是你们知道吗？他自己也活活磕到舌头，血差点喷到哥哥我眼里，我不得不拿出手帕来擦。”

时间是夏令时二十二点，地点是灯光散迷的边稻酒吧（出于某种顾虑我还是拒绝了亚瑟常去的那家）。弗朗西斯正在大侃特侃他今天如何打翻一个身高190的壮汉（明明不是什么特别的招数好吗？我可是也打掉了那帮软柿子之一的牙！），话语刚落基尔伯特就爆发了他那独有的笑声。超大、超大、超大的刺耳笑声，豪爽、不受任何拘束，和亚瑟那有意克制故作矜持却反而显得小气阴险的完全不同。

“这不是刚好？这样他在给那个吉普赛女人口/交时不是更方便？”他简直笑得上气不接下气，破音，走调。

基尔伯特那大尺度的粗话我现在也习惯了，像是为了配合他的话语我们背后的池子正中央有一个染了蓝发的白人用敞口啤酒瓶抵在裆部用手上下撸动来模拟手/淫，随后泛着泡沫的乳白酒汁尽数喷出。而背景MR.DJ打过的电摇震耳欲聋，每一下节拍都仿佛是直直敲在心口上，重到叫人不适。我有些不解地举着酒杯问坐在对面的安东尼奥，用吼的，“我想知道，弗朗西斯是真的和那个吉普赛人睡过吗--？”

安东给了我一个地中海五月阳光般的微笑，喝下大杯酒，没有直面我的问题。他的嗓门本来就挺大所以在这嘈杂中显得很从容，“阿尔弗雷德，俺觉得这对你来说并不是正确的表达方式。”

“什么？”

“行了，阿尔弗雷德，真想知道的话去问那边桌上的那个粉头妞要个电话怎样？”基尔伯特凑过来把没有拿酒的那只手搭在我肩膀上，用酒杯敞口指了指那边，“那是染的吧！不然她刮阴X毛的时候岂不也是粉色的？而且那个胸也太大了，85E？但愿里面不是八厘米厚的硅胶。”

“我的天噢，”只靠目测就能知道胸围，厉害！我好奇地，吼道，“先听我说！我还想知道，你们难道参加过那种性爱趴吗--？”

“‘还想知道'？小阿尔？别担心，无论上上下下的奥秘我都会告诉你的。”弗朗西斯贴在我耳边讲，浓浓的法兰西口音总让人错觉这个人无论说什么都很慵懒而优雅。我想世上只有他可以操着一切下流不齿的言行登上大雅之堂。“哥哥我倒是也想知道，在你那个纯洁无暇的心脏里住着的我们到底是怎样肮脏龌龊的人呢？”

“好吧，我没别的意思！只是想确认一下滥交是不是真的在中学生圈子里风靡一时。”

“哎！你这话说的活像个社会学家呢。”

“社会学家还是主义者？”安东插嘴道。

“什什么？刚才你说的那个词？后缀是？”我一头雾水，但此时没有人来理会我。

“无所谓，要区别它们那是历史家的事情。”弗朗说，“不过如果这可以谈到‘社会’的话哥哥我还是很满意他足够成为一个不错的议题。”

“特殊阶层的腐败已经渗透到青少年之类的？”

“不错。意义膨胀的可不只是货币还有思潮啊？”

“思潮！对！”

“报纸上写的东西已经无聊透顶，也是时候站在时代的分岔口上干点有作为的事情了。”

“那么也许俺或许该在名字上小小动点手脚以便我们更值得铭记。比如琼斯前面的F？就像美/利坚的那位总统一样嘛。”安东尼奥看向我，眼神明亮。

虽然觉得他们在谈论很高深的东西让我迷糊，但是被莫名点名我还是有些兴奋，“哦！那个F可是我自己取的。是飞！飞！”我几乎吼得嗓子干痛，但吼出来之后兴奋更上一层。

基尔伯特终于忍无可忍地夸张地伪装出呛到的样子。“操蛋的，你们当自己是上世纪的文学新世代吗，非要这么来迷惑坐在这里的无知的艾伦金斯堡？谁他妈会是巴罗斯卡尔？”

弗朗西斯叹了口气，“如果小基尔你能别总是这么扫兴我还是很喜欢你的。”

“免了吧！来自你的喜欢简直就像刚才那文绉绉的话题一样布满酸臭。本大爷最恶心这了。真想干就去干啊！尽说些那些没意义的狗屎干什么？”

“好啊，我的巴罗斯卡尔！那就干吧。”

安东尼奥突然声线一沉，我还没来得及看清他的表情，他已经利索的站起来，拍起掌。

“来跳舞吧！”

\--是奇迹吗？

最后一个单词音节落下之时，原本循环往复的电子音乐戛然而止。脚下舞池的镭射灯仿佛声控一般的激亮，五彩的光芒四处旋转发射。

全场是突兀的寂静。一秒之后，鼓点重新打响，新的曲子开奏。

他妈的他妈的他妈的他是要来这里喝过多少次酒才能把时间掐的这么准？我想我的眼前此刻已经飞过去了无数句“天哪！”“我的妈！”“多么厉害！”。这时开始有舞娘站上吧场中间突出来的台子扭动起腰肢。正当我保持着憧憬的姿势看着安东尼奥时，背后突然被人猛推了一把。

“哇啊！”

我踉跄着，以各种意想不到的姿势，在离我们最近的舞娘的裆下，刹住脚。

或许是在嘲笑我的颤抖？抬眼一看，那个正翘起臀来的棕发女郎正嘟起大红唇，冲我眨眨右眼。

噢嘴唇丰满过头反而一点儿都不性感。

“想干就干！”基尔伯特在后面怪叫起来。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

夜风，歌声，尖叫，车鸣，呕吐。

夜风，歌声，尖叫，呕吐，呕吐。

夜风，歌声，呕吐，呕吐，呕吐。

夜风，呕吐，呕吐，呕吐，呕吐。

呕吐，呕吐，呕吐，呕吐，呕吐。

呕吐。呕吐呕吐呕吐呕吐呕吐呕吐呕吐呕吐。我不知道这是我这个晚上的第几次呕吐，鼻梁里已经装满了不晓得什么乱七八糟味道难闻的玩意儿，我只能吃力地用嘴巴呼吸。咽喉痛到死。每一次吞咽的动作，我都感觉是喉结倒刺进了我的食管一下一下地死命抠刮着。

“想干就干！”

从大敞开的车窗里闯进来的夜风一次次吹得我目眩神迷。哦这不是醉酒。我绝对不是醉酒。不然我怎么会坐在方向盘面前开车？我又没有考驾证！抱歉并不是，我是坐在方向盘的旁边。--又或许是后面？

又一个急转。天！会厌再一次抵在了它不该抵到的地方。“呕---”我扶着车窗沿的手已经快要脱力。

“一号邦国，想干就干！”

\--“如果你想干，那就干。”

这是距离我最近的一个声音，并且它听起来最正常。

\--“想干斗汗.....”

这是一个因为困顿而大舌头起来的声音。

余光里有一个人挥舞着酒瓶，就是他一直在大吼大叫。他的大半身子都伸出了打开的天窗，只能看到那深褐色的皮带和露出来的火红裤头。

“还有你呢！阿尔弗雷德？？”那个人缩下来。三个基尔伯特同时出现在我面前，一模一样地痞笑着问我。

“死.....死了也要干！”

要吼出这句话仿佛已经用尽我所有力气。

“很好！”

\--拜启。我们最爱戴的一号邦国。请保佑宇宙间所有青少年目光坚毅，无所不能。

在这之前的半小时以及之后的一小时，弗朗西斯·比蒂诺娃开着他爹的凯迪拉克以一百迈的速度疾驰在凌晨四点路人寥寥的大街上，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多在后座睡得流口水偶尔醒来说两句胡话，基尔伯特·贝什米特全程吵个没完在车顶大呼大叫冲天空出拳好像他是世界之王。

而绝不醉酒的阿尔弗雷德·小飞侠·琼斯的呕吐物，在这一个半小时的时间内，以近乎平行地面的弧线，持续飞向未来。

\--哦，献给最伟大的一号邦国呵，我的一号邦国。

\--请保佑宇宙间所有青少年心想事成。

一切丑陋和疯狂在两小时后被一声划破长空的咆哮击垮坍塌。

“俺的妈呀！今天是21号？”

整个天空已经被太阳泼开一层清新的姜黄。

被吵醒的弗朗西斯从方向盘上抬起头，在解锁他的手机的一瞬难得发出了毫不优雅的惊叫，而睡在车后座的基尔伯特同样被吓得那原本搭在前座靠椅--准确说是我的肩上的脚狠狠踢到我的耳朵。我醒了。

“操，”你不知道那硬邦邦的鞋尖碰到耳软骨有多疼，“21号？什么？”我皱起眉吃力地睁开眼。

“噢！可别告诉哥哥我你不知道沃尔森的魔鬼星期三！这一整学年你没听人提过吗？”弗朗西斯几乎是大惊失色，接着以最快的速度拧开车钥匙（他甚至没有把钥匙从插孔拔下），点火，放下手刹，换档，再一脚踩下油门。动作流畅如行云流水，不容置疑。

星期三？

那似乎是--

轮胎摩擦地面扬起一股土黄色的尘埃。停在不知道城区哪个鬼地方的黑色凯迪拉克再一次飙了起来。


End file.
